


you had me at hello

by ashtin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, You decide who says hello first or if they say it at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: loosely based off the vision jisung explained he had when he was writing/composing "Close" during the 3RACHA vlive.ps. STREAM CLOSE BY HAN JISUNG ON YOUTUEB
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	you had me at hello

Rush hour on a rainy Thursday afternoon doesn’t wait for anyone. Not for the man taking large strides in haste to get back to his company building. Not for the girl in three inch pumps who collides with said man in the middle of the crosswalk. And not for Han Jisung, the college student just trying to get to the damned cafe on the other side of the street before they stop serving half-price drinks for the day. 

Still, he takes his time to pick up the girl’s cracked phone and the businessman’s wet lanyard that got dropped in the crossfire of the quick incident and returns them to the rightful owners before he finally looks up to continue his trek across the intersection. His hood had fallen at some point during the exchange, and _great,_ now his hair is wet. And when Jisung’s hair gets wet, it becomes an uncontrollable frizzy mess that never did him justice. 

“It’s fine,” he mumbles to himself, patting down the sides of his hair and shoving his hood back over it just as the crosswalk light has started to beep an angry warning at him for _still_ being in the middle of the street.

-

Rush hour on a rainy Thursday afternoon doesn’t wait for anyone. Lee Minho observes as much from his high seated chair at the bar-like table against the cafe’s windows. Usually, the place had the shades closed at this time of day. But then again, the sun was usually out and almost always blinding enough to warrant them. 

Minho enjoys rainy afternoons like this. He likes being able to sit by the window and complete his online coursework while doing the occasional people watching as they rush about outside the window.

But his eyes are on the pretty blonde boy in the middle of the street, not his biology lab data sheet that he should really finish filling in. He’d seen the blonde boy help pick up the other strangers’ belongings, but ‘ _RIP,’_ he thinks to himself when the man’s business cards are rendered unsalvageable as they get picked up by the wind and bleed from the rain.

It’s calm and warm inside the cafe, and the music is playing low enough that Minho can hear when the crosswalk light begins its incessant beeping, and he can see it in the boy’s eyes when his head jerks in the direction of said light.

-

He can feel the eyes of someone on him as he rushes to get to the safety of the sidewalk, stepping into a deep puddle on the way.

 _“Shit.”_ The curse comes out as a sigh. Jisung pauses by the same light pole that had just screamed at him and attempts to shake the water out of his soaking wet shoe, but it’s a lost cause. 

The feeling of someone’s eyes upon him is still burning into the side of his hood, so he turns his head and meets the eyes of the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen staring straight back at him from inside the very same cafe he was heading to when the skies decided to open up and ruin his day.

Jisung would say that he has a decent impulse control, but said control leaves his body without so much as a farewell when the boy in the window’s lips twitch up into a kind smile that sends Jisung’s heart into overdrive.

-

He can feel the cold gust of wind that carries into the cafe when someone enters, and it makes Minho pull at the sleeves of his sweater with his fingers until the cuffs cover most of his palms. He doesn’t have to turn his seat around to know who the newcomer is, but he does anyway; unsurprised when he catches the boy already coming his way with timid, yet determined, steps.

Seconds tick by that feel like minutes dragging at a snail’s pace, but he gets there. He takes long strides -much like the businessman, except the boy’s legs are much shorter in comparison- and suddenly he’s in front of Minho. He’s shaking, but Minho can’t tell if it’s from nerves or from his soaked clothes.

He’s not sure if the boy will have the courage to say something first, so he draws in a short breath and his lips turn up into a small, inviting smile.

-

Jisung's heart hammers in his ears, or is that just the sound of the rumbling thunder outside? Either way, he's not too sure what the _fuck_ he's doing right now, but he does know that he's not leaving without saying anything to the boy. So he gathers up what's left of his dignity and courage and draws in a shaking breath.

-

_“Hello.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this might have a second part. it might not. but for now, the ending is left to your imagination~ thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^
> 
> twt: @lovelyjjix  
> cc: curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix


End file.
